Cobarde
by yunypotter19
Summary: Harry comete un error y le pega a una de las citas de Hermione, esta se enfada con él y lo llama cobarde por no ser capaz de decirle la verdad, ¿como reaccionara Harry?, ¿se lo dira?, entrad y lo leeis espero que os guste y me deis vuestra opinion.


**_Cobarde._**

-¿Sigues pensando que fue una buena idea?- dijo Harry enfadado y empapado por la lluvia que le había caído.

-Bueno no es mi culpa que no te controles.- dijo Ron muy enfadado.

-Ya pero por tus tonterías se ha enfadado conmigo, no se como se me ocurrió seguirla.-

-Antes no ponías objeción.- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Ni yo mismo se por que te hice caso.-

-Pues yo tengo ciertas teorías amigo, y por lo que vi hoy se han confirmado con creces.- dijo este.

-¿Y ahora que hago? no quiere ni verme, es la última vez que te hago caso en alguna cosa.-

-Haber Harry, nosotros solo íbamos a seguirla ese era el plan original pero tú te lo saltaste y decidiste meterle un puñetazo en toda la cara a Terry.- dijo este recordando lo que había pasado.

-¿Por que no me detuviste?-

-¿Y perderme la cara de Boot al verte allí, ni loco, no sabes como me reí al ver su cara de terror.- dijo este recordando lo que había visto.

-Ya pero yo estaba mas concentrado en la mirada de odio que me lanzo Hermione.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Si quieres que te perdone lo mejor es que le expliques por que lo hiciste.-

-No puedo hacer eso, por que ni yo se por que lo hice.-

-Bueno yo solo te digo que lo mejor es que se lo digas, o sino no te va a perdonar por lo que hiciste.-

-Pero es que todo fue tú culpa yo no quería ir me arrastraste a acompañarte.-

Ron miro a Harry con un poco de pena después de todo era cierto que habían ido por que él había obligado a Harry a ir, pero es que necesitaba que su amigo viera como alguien intentaba besar a Hermione para que el muy lento se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando con Hermione, pero por lo visto él no se enteraba de lo que era obvio para los demás.

-Harry creo que deberías de hablar con ella, explícale lo que sentiste cuando la viste con él.- dijo este le dio una palmada en la espalda y entro al fin en el castillo.

Harry estaba en la entrada pensando en lo que Ron le acababa de decir pero no era capaz de saber por que había echo lo que había echo, no entendía esa manía suya de no dejar que nadie se le acercara, se había pasado la última semana amenazando a todo el que intentara pedirle a Hermione ser su pareja para el baile de graduación, pero no sabía por que lo hacía.

Se dio la vuelta para dar un paseo, antes de entrar en el castillo, se sentía como un miserable por hacerle eso a Hermione después de todo era su mejor amiga, y él no era quien para no dejar que ella fuera al baile acompañada, pensó que tal vez lo había echo por que como él iba solo así podrían ir los tres juntos como siempre lo hacían todo, pero al escuchar a varios chicos decir que la iban a invitar para ser su pareja sintió que le querían quitar algo que le pertenecía.

Se sorprendió cuando estos lo miraron pues sus caras cambiaron radicalmente al verlo a él, y comenzaron a decir que claro estaba pero podían escoger a otra acompañante, no entendió el motivo pero se sintió mas aliviado.

Llego donde un árbol y se sentó debajo de este.

No podía ser tan egoísta le pediría perdón a Hermione por su comportamiento, le diría que lo sentía mucho y que esperaba que le perdonara, y que si quería le podía buscar el mismo una pareja.

-Aunque más bien preferiría ser yo la pareja.- dijo este en alto, pero después se tapo la boca.

No podía ser posible que esas palabras salieran de su boca, no podía ser, era imposible, ella era su mejor amiga, no podía pensar en otra cosa con ella, además ella ya había demostrado que él no le interesaba en absoluto ya que en ese último año Hermione había quedado con un montón de chicos siempre que había salida a Hosmeade ella quedaba con alguno, dejándolo a él solo, por que a mediados de curso Ron sorprendió a todos dando la noticia de que él y Luna eran novios.

Lo raro de la situación es que cuando él la veía con un chico se enfadaba de sobremanera, y al día siguiente él y el chico que hubiese tocado esa semana tenían unas cuantas palabras, lo malo es que en esta ocasión Terry se le había adelantado demasiado, y además Ron le había obligado a ir sin darle ningún motivo, de echo él ni siquiera sabía que Hermione había quedado con un chico, pero al verla con Terry vestida con ese vestido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y resaltaba su figura de esa manera tan exquisita y encima ese estaba apunto de besarla sintió que la sangre le hervía y dejo salir el calor de su cuerpo de la manera menos productiva salió de donde estaban escondidos él y Ron, y le metió un puñetazo en toda la cara al chico, dejándolo en el suelo con sangre en la nariz a él con el puño adolorido y a una Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos y un claro enfado en su mirada.

Se acerco a Harry le propino un tortazo y se largo de allí dándole las gracias por arruinar su cita.

Cuando él escucho que llamaba cita a su salida algo le salto en su interior, eso no podía ser, era imposible que ella estuviera en una cita con Terry, él creía que eran salidas como las que hacían ellos durante los seis años que fueron juntos.

Harry se agarro del pelo debajo del árbol preguntándose por que había echo tantas tonterías ese año, y se dio a si mismo la respuesta que se daba siempre que se lo preguntaba, para evitar que le hagan daño, pero sin embargo era él el que le había echo llorar y no Terry ni ninguno de los otros con los que había estado ese año, todos la habían echo reír pero él había acabado haciéndola llorar.

Se levanto de donde estaba dos horas más tarde creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta a esa sobreprotección que tenía con su mejor amiga, era tan simple y a la vez tan irracional se había acabado enamorando de ella perdidamente durante esos siete años de amistad tan intensa.

Harry llego al castillo y entro en este se fue a su sala común después de todo ya sabía el motivo y ahora se sentía peor pues sabía que ella no sentía nada por él y por lo tanto había decidido que haría lo imposible por hacer que ella fuese feliz, tenía el día de mañana para conseguir que Hermione no fuera sola a la fiesta de graduación pero el primer paso era pedirle perdón a Terry Boot.

Harry subió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa pues estaba empapado, al bajar se quedo de piedra pues Hermione estaba en la sala común y además estaba sola.

Hermione al verlo lo miro directamente, y este trago saliva pues en los ojos de ella había algo que le decía que Hermione no estaba allí de casualidad sino que lo estaba esperando a él.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y esta le dijo:

-Estarás contento.- su tono estaba lleno de furia pero no había rastro de ese cariño que ella siempre ponía para hablar con él, ni tampoco rastro de su sonrisa.

-No, quería pedirte disculpas.- dijo este bajando la cabeza sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos, y menos después de lo que había descubierto esa tarde.

-Eso no me sirve Harry, y quiero que me expliques con que derecho has amenazado a todos los chicos con los que he salido.-

-Fue por que tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño.- dijo este, mentira que ni él mismo se creía ya y Hermione mucho menos.

-Eso es mentira, eres un cobarde Harry.- dijo esta.

Harry levanto la vista y la miro sin entender y le dijo:

-No eres capaz a decir la verdad.- Hermione lo miro desafiante y él le dijo.

-No hay otra verdad.- dijo este mirando a Hermione ahora a los ojos.

-Mentiroso.- dijo esta de nuevo, Harry sentía que ella lo sabía pero no podía admitírselo.

-No se por que piensas que soy un mentiroso.- dijo este sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Dímelo tú.- dijo ella, Harry estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso y le dijo:

-Ya te lo he dicho.- se giro para irse y ella le dijo.

-Eres un cobarde y tú dices que eres un Gryfindor pues yo te veo más como un Slytherin no eres capaz de afrontar las cosas, ¿a que no?- dijo esta en un tono claramente desafiante.

-Hermione no me desafíes.- dijo este.

-¿Y por que no?- dijo esta, Harry se volvió a mirarla y vio que su mirada era como retándole a que hablara.

-Si ya lo sabes ¿por que no me dejas?-

-No se nada, quiero que me lo digas.-

-¿Y sino quiero?- dijo este acercándose a ella.

-Entonces te puedes olvidar de volverme a hablar por que no pienso hablarte nunca más.- Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Eso no es justo, además no tengo nada más que decirte.-

-No te creo, se de una vez valiente en algo.-

-Mira no hay nada que te tenga que decir.- y dio unos pasos más hacía ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no te creo cobarde.-

-Deja ya de llamarme cobarde Hermione.- dijo este que se estaba empezando a cansar.

-Solo digo la verdad.-

-No, tú no lo entiendes.- dijo este y se puso más cerca de ella.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices, por que tienes miedo.- dijo esta.

-Mira te voy a demostrar lo cobarde que soy.- acorto la distancia por completo y la beso sin esperar permiso ni nada, la rodeo por la cintura, y apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, Hermione ni se inmuto y cuando Harry se alejo esta lo miro y dijo:

-Bueno y con esto ¿qué me quieres decir?- Harry la miro sin entender estaba claro lo que le quería decir.

-Lo estas haciendo a posta ¿verdad?- pregunto este extrañado.

-No, no entiendo que me quieres decir.-

-Pues entonces no eres tan lista como creía es obvio.-

Hermione sonrió cuando este se giro, claro que sabía lo que significaba y por dentro estaba saltando de alegría pero se lo quería escuchar decir quería que Harry fuera por una vez en la vida capaz de decir la verdad de lo que sentía hacía ella.

-Estoy esperando.- dijo esta y Harry se giro para mirarla y al conectar sus ojos es como si algo le sacara las palabras y mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente con cada frase que decía comenzó a decir:

-Vale esta bien, te diré el por que hice lo hice, no soporto ver que estas con otro, al principio siempre me decía a mi mismo que lo hacía para que no te hicieran daño, pero cuando vi que Boot intentaba besarte ni yo mismo me creí esa mentira y no pude controlar lo que sentía en ese momento y sin pensar que podría hacerte daño le golpee, por que solo de pensar que te alejas de mí se me escapa algo, un trozo de mi alma tal vez no se, solo de ver que alguien más recibe tus sonrisas que alguien más tiene tus atenciones, que puedes llegar a olvidarte de mí, es algo que me asusta me da miedo pensar que en algún momento te despedirás de mí, que me dejaras para siempre, y solo pensarlo hace que mi mundo se desvanezca, te voy a decir la verdad y voy a ser sincero conmigo mismo de una buena vez, pues Hermione Jane Granger creo que me he enamorado de ti, no se cuando, no se como, ni por que, bueno por que si, por que siempre has estado allí cuando más lo he necesitado, por que he podido contar contigo en todo momento, por que siempre has confiado en mí y me has seguido hasta el mismo infierno si es necesario, y por que se que aunque te dijera que no vinieses por que mi mayor temor es perderte, tu no me dejarías solo como no lo has hecho a lo largo de estos siete años que llevas dentro de mi vida, y déjame decirte que han sido los mejores no te voy a decir que solo por que tu has estado en ella sino por que en ese momento en que entraste en mi vida me demostraste desde el primer momento lo que era ser importante para alguien que sin conocerme de nada había puesto su vida en peligro por ayudarme.- Harry ya estaba a muy poca distancia de ella, y ella estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaban solos en la sala común sino que estaban siendo observados por todos sus compañeros, y entre ellos se encontraba un Ron con una enorme sonrisa deseando que Hermione diera el paso ahora.

-Hermione yo ya he sido el valiente que querías ahora por favor dime algo, que no soporto que estés en ese silencio que me esta matando.- dijo este y consiguió que ella sonriera y le dijo:

-Harry, lo que me has dicho es muy hermoso, y te confesare que no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado escuchar que me lo decías, no sabes cuantas veces he esperado que tuvieras el valor, bueno no el valor sino la confianza de decírmelo, por que yo ya lo sabía sabia lo que sentías por mí pues aunque sea de mala educación escuche una conversación con cierta persona, a la única que fuiste capaz de decirle lo que te pasaba, pero aun así ni tu mismo te habías dado cuenta de que era amor lo que sentías por mí.

Por eso te confesare que siempre que he salido con alguien este alguien a sabido que solo era como amigos, y fui yo la que le pedí a Terry que hiciera el amago de besarme haber si así tu cabeza daba con la cosa mas obvia.- dijo esta sonriendo y Harry la miro sorprendido y después dijo:

-Eres una tramposa muy lista, si ya lo sabías ¿por que me has hecho decírtelo?-

-Pues por que no sabes lo gratificante que es escuchar tu voz diciéndome lo que me has dicho y aun así todavía no me has hecho la pregunta.- dijo esta aparentando enfado.

-Bueno veras es que la pregunta que te quiero hacer no se si sea la que tu quieres escuchar.- dijo este sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto esta extrañada.

-Bueno, ya que te he dicho lo que siento, solo me queda hacerte una pregunta que aunque por supuesto no espero que sea justo ahora espero que en un futuro no muy lejano y si cierta persona me lo permite se cumpla.- dijo este pensando en Voldemort.

-Dime de una vez que es.- dijo esta.

-Hermione jane Granger…- la cogió de la cintura y la acerco a él.- tu querrías…-poso su frente en la de ella y le susurro:- casarte conmigo.-

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y esta le dijo:

-Puedes estar seguro de que mi respuesta es si, y que te aseguro que se cumplirá.- y sin poder aguantar más esa distancia tan mínima que separaban sus labios la acortaron y se besaron, fue un beso tierno, y lleno de esperanza, pero que todos los Gryfindor presentes supieron apreciar y justo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a decir que ya era hora.

-Eso ha sido muy bonito.- dijo Ron cuando estos se separaron e hizo el amago de limpiarse una lágrima.- Es más creo que voy a buscar a Luna.- dijo este y se fue dejando a sus dos mejores amigos sonrojados por toda la gente que había.

-Bueno ya lo saben todos.- dijo Hermione.

-Si ya no me tendré que cortar ante nadie para decir bien claro que eres mía.- dijo este y la volvió a besar y al separarse le dijo las dos únicas palabras que no había pronunciado nunca antes y nunca creyó poder hacer:

-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Fin espero que os haya gustado buy, buy, ya se que me vais a matar por escribir esto y no el fic, pero es que este esta en otro PC, lo siento en cuanto vaya a casa de mis padres pongo algún capi, buy, buy espero que os guste dejar comentarios por fi.


End file.
